


Second Chances

by LadyDebnam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDebnam/pseuds/LadyDebnam
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are getting divorce but in the way the find out that another unexpected surprise is coming in nine months. Could this be their second chance?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language. I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1.

_In trauma, we're concerned with one overriding question. How did this happen? What was the mechanism of injury? How do we see past the mess and confusion of the trauma to figure out what the damage actually is? …_

_‘How does this happen?’_ Is the question that repeats all over again in her head while she looks at the beautiful woman with green eyes in front of her.

Her beautiful _soon to be ex-wife_ keeps staring at her with a cold look, hurt.

“No house together, and of course a powerful prenuptial agreement between the two of you with that it’s just…signed the papers” the voice of her lawyer calls her again and she looks at him with tears in her blue eyes “this is one of the simple divorced I have ever seen actually” says him and the brunette in front of her just rise her hand asking him to stop with a nice gest. She fights internally for not cry in front of the brunette but with the lawyer’s words is just more complicated. But she doesn’t cry, she just keeps staring at her, trying to say to her with one look how much she loves her, how much she needs her

Even in this position …she can’t see what went wrong…

_“Are you happy?” the brunette ask while she just plants a little kiss on her nose._

_“More than I could ever express with just words”_

_“Good, because me too”_

“Is this what you want?” the blonde says breathless “is this what you need?” Her green eyes turned serious and she doesn’t answer her question, she just look at her “ _Lexa_ ” she calls her name one more time, still doesn’t have an answer “Ok...” taking between her fingers the pen on the table beside the divorced papers, her hand is shaking but she finally signed the papers ending whatever the two of them had

“Clarke…” Lexa calls her name while she takes a deep breath “you need to know, _babe_ ” she feels the anger grown and grown with each word that Lexa says…

“Don’t” the blonde says hurt “you can’t call me that, not anymore”

“Clarke” Lexa clears her throat after hear her…her now _ex-wife_

“Momma?” the little voice besides the blonde calls her attention “mommy” his big green eyes are looking at her with tears on them.

“Hey baby boy” Clarke says trying to smile, she pick him up easily, put it him on her lap “soon we’re going to go home, ok?”

“I can take you home” Lexa says look at your son, the son you both have, the only thing left between the two of you.

“Is that all?” she ask to her lawyer, without making eye contact with the brunette, ignoring her offer.

“Yes _Miss. Griffin_ , that’s all” she close her eyes when the realization hits her, now she is a free woman…but she doesn’t take a moment to process all of this instead she takes off her ring, the ring Lexa gave leaving it on the table, after that she just take her things, her son and leaves the room letting Lexa the one and only love of her life behind.

“Mommy” says the little baby with a smile showing her brand new teeth’s

“Clarke, wait” Lexa says but it’s too late, Carke just keeps walking letting everything behind her every moment, every kiss, every touch, every single smile is now gone…for good, she wants to think for the good of her baby boy

**

_“Miss. Woods” her lawyers calls her name but she can’s listen, she can’t speak, her son…her wife…no correction ex-wife are gone… “Miss. Woods”_

_“Do you like?” She ask pulling Clarke close to her “We can change anything you want, this is the house of your dreams”_

_“Our…dreams” the blonde clarifies…with a big smile._

_“Miss. Woods”_ ….she hears again the voice of the man.

“WHAT!” she finally answers. Angry. Hurt.

**

The sound of the door closing brings her back to the reality.

“Hey” begins to say the tall girl with one big bag in her hand “I wasn’t sure of what you were going to be of move so I got everything, tequila, beer, champagne, pick your poison”

“No thanks” she said with a soft voice.

“What? What’s happening?” the other girl says a little disappointment “Did you already start drinking? Are you drunk? Wait is the kid still up?”

“What? No, no he’s sleeping” the blonde says closing her eyes “hungry maybe” the tall girl makes a face “to your questions”

“Auh, you, you just singed divorced papers and you don’t want to drink?” a little laugh scape from her lips “are you pregnant of what?” Clarke doesn’t respond to her question “Clarke?”

“According to the test I took this morning… _yes_ ” finally says after a long long moment of silent.


End file.
